One love, one heart Traduction
by astral77
Summary: Rachel Berry était amoureuse. Mais de qui? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre sur ce point. Suivez-la dans sa quête d'elle-même, de son amour et de son coeur.
1. Chapter 1

**One Love, One Heart.**

Bonjour à tous!  
Je voudrai vous présenter une fanfiction pour laquelle j'ai eu un beau coup de cœur:  
One love, one heart de **Emma8745**  
C'est la première histoire de cette auteur. En tant que Team Puckleberry, je ne pouvais que apprécier! Et je voulais donc vous la faire partager.  
Toute les reviews lui seront transmis!  
Pour ceux que ça interresse, le lien vers la VO se trouve dans mon profil.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est à Emma8745.

Les publications se feront une fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture! 

* * *

Chapitre n°1

"Je t'aime Rachel Berry."

Les mots restaient suspendus dans l'air. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon dont je voulais entendre ces mots, et ce n'était pas lui. Non, Rachel. Ne pense pas à Finn. Il a brisé ton cœur. Tu t'en souviens?

"Jesse, je-je... euh..."

'Shhh," il plaça son doigt sur mes lèvres, "tu n'as pas à donner ta réponse maintenant. Je veux juste que tu sache la vérité. Tu es la seule fille pour moi."

Je restais sans voix. C'était un concept étrange pour moi.

"Tu devrais aller au lycée. Je dois être à Carmel dans 25 minutes. Est-ce toujours bon pour ce soir?" Demanda Jesse.

"Oui, je te vois à 19h," confirmais-je.

"Très bien," il fit un de ses sourires de spectacle. "Je t'aime."

Je lui donnais un sourire nerveux. "A plus tard."

"Rachel?" Demanda une voix. "Rachel? Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Je sorti de mes pensées. "M. Schuester. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Je pensais juste au programme de Glee pour cette semaine."

"Mais je n'ai rien programmé encore. C'est seulement lundi et nous n'avons pas Glee avant ça. Es-tu sur que tu vas vraiment bien?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oh. Vrai. Je voulais dire à propos de mon propre programme, et que je pensais à ça. Désolé, M. Schue. Je vais vous laisser maintenant." Je me levais du banc du piano, sorti de la salle. Mes pensées de la conversation de ce matin avec Jesse inondaient mon cerveau. Il m'aimait? Après avoir été tourmenté durant la majeur partie de mes années lycée jusqu'ici, c'était difficile de croire à n'importe quel type d'émotion positif envers moi.

Ne devait-il pas être de l'autre côté? Le côté qui me déteste? Il était le plus talentueux du Glee club opposé. Il avait l'air d'une star de film et il pouvait facilement avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait. Il m'aimait?

Mon retour dans les couloirs du lycée fut interrompu quand je rentrais tout droit dans un autre étudiant. Mes yeux se relevèrent et je rencontrais les yeux de Noah Puckerman.

"Désolé," murmurais-je et bougeais pour le laisser passer. Mais il resta ou il était et continuait de me regarder.

"Berry. J'étais à ta recherche," dit-il. "J'ai besoin de te demander une faveur."

"Quoi que ça puisse être, la réponse est non," Dis-je fermement, mon esprit imaginant seulement le nombre de chose qu'il pouvait me demander.

"Ma cousine va se marier et j'ai besoin d'avoir un rencard pour le mariage," commença-t-il. "Elle est juive comme nous, et veut que la fille soit juive aussi. Tu es la plus chaude juive par ici, donc qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Noah, nous avons déjà essayé lors d'un rendez-vous auparavant, et ça n'a pas marché, tu te rappelle? Et, sans oublier, j'ai déjà un petit ami. Donc, non je ne peux pas être ton rencard," dis-je, en essayant de m'éloigner.

"Hey, écoute," il se mit face à moi pour me bloquer le passage. "Peux-tu juste faire une chose pour moi? S'il te plait? Juste une petite faveur d'un juif chaud à l'autre."

"Non. Je refuse d'être ton accessoire à un mariage que je ne veux même pas y aller. Maintenant, peux-tu me laisser passer? J'essaye d'aller en cours."

"Allez! C'est juste un rancard. Un, une fois fini nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous parler de nouveau. Ton petit jouet de copain ne saura même pas que nous serons sortis. Ca sera comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé."

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine. "Si je fais ça pour toi, tu me jures que tu ne me demanderas plus rien encore?"

"Je le jure," dit-il, de l'espoir scintillant dans ses yeux.

"Bien. Un rencard. C'est tout."

"Merci Berry. T'es la meilleure. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je le jure!" Il couru en dehors me laissant seule dans le couloir.

"Oh, je pense que je le regrette déjà," me dis-je à moi-même.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce petit début? Personnellement, il m'a vite mis l'eau à la bouche!  
Nice day!


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour!  
On est mercredi: jour de publication!  
L'auteur a publié 12 chapitre pour le moment, et la fiction est en cours, donc aucune idée de combien de chapitre cette histoire comportera au final.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages, Glee... ni l'histoire qui est à Emma8745.

Pour répondre aux reviews:  
**Guest**: La suite est tout de suite. Je poste chaque chapitre les mercredi.  
**Alexa**: Aaah Puckleberry, rien de meilleur! La voici.  
**Mama**: Et bien, il a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère ce Jesse. Elle a surement ses raisons. C'est fait!

Bonne lecture!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre n°2

"Ce garçon ne sait-il pas toquer?" demanda mon père en colère après que Jesse est klaxonné pour la cinquième fois. "A-t-il jamais entendu parler des bonnes manières?"

"Papa, je lui ai demandé de klaxonner. Il n'a pas besoin de venir jusqu'à la porte pour retourner dans sa voiture la seconde suivante," lui dis-je. Je fis signe à Jesse à travers les vitres de la porte pour qu'il sache que j'arrive. Ensuite, je me précipitais dans l'entrée et pris mes chaussures.

"Et bien, il n'a pas besoin de klaxonner cinq fois," soupira mon père. "Ton couvre feu est à minuit okay?"

"Oui, papa. Je serais de retour avant, ne t'inquiète pas." Je finissais de mettre mes chaussures et dit au revoir à mon père avant de passer la porte et de me diriger vers la voiture de Jesse. J'ouvris la portière et montais sur le siège passager.

"Bonjour, beauté. Comment s'est passée ta journée de cours aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en plaçant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ma conversation avec Noah traversa mon esprit. "Sans incident."

Il se retira de l'allée et nous conduisit vers la ville. Nous avions prévu d'aller dîner dans un restaurant qui venait juste d'ouvrir. J'avais dit à Jesse qu'un simple dîner au Breadstix aurait été bien, et il a répondu en disant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air 'Cheap'. J'adore le Breadstix. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de simple? Jesse semblait toujours tout faire pour son image. Il sautait sur n'importe quelle opportunité qui le rendrait meilleur. Bien sur, nous voulons tous paraître bien dans une certaine mesure, mais je commençais à penser que ce côté de Jesse avait plus d'une faille. Jesse avait toujours un look parfait. Ça m'ennuyait parfois. Qu'arrivait-il à _Nobody's perfert _ou _Perfection is overrated_? Jesse avait clairement autre chose à penser. Jesse avait réellement l'air parfait. Cheveux parfait. Yeux parfait. Une voix parfaite. Il attirait naturellement les autres. Cependant, je réalisais qu'il était vide à l'intérieur. Je partageais tout avec Jesse. Mes espoirs, mes craintes, ce que j'aimais, que je n'aimais pas, et Jesse ne partageait jamais d'information personnel. Toute chose qui pouvait le rendre bien devenait son nouveau passe-temps.

_Donc, pourquoi ai-je encore un rendez-vous avec lui? Oh, c'est vrai, parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait de moi autour d'eux. Bien que Noah l'est fait. _

J'ai rapidement sortie cette pensée de mon esprit.

* * *

Jesse nous fit attendre 45 minutes pour avoir une table au restaurant car il voulait être placé près d'une fenêtre. Il clamait que le restaurant aurait l'air plus présentable si on le voyait assis à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Et les gens pensais que j'étais difficile à vivre.

Quand nous nous sommes finalement assis, il était près de 20h30 et j'étais affamée. J'ai rapidement apprécié le restaurant quand je réalisais qu'ils avaient des plats végétariens au menu. La plus part des restaurants où j'allais me demandaient de commander les plats sans prendre de viande, et j'avais toujours droit au regard noir de la serveuse ou du serveur pour rendre leur travail plus compliqué.

Quand la serveuse arriva à notre table, je commandais une salade et Jesse prit du homard. La serveuse prit nos menus et parti déposer notre commande.

"Alors, Rachel, comment vont les New Direction?" Demanda doucement Jesse en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'information que je devrais donner à l'ennemie," dis-je en sirotant mon verre d'eau. "Comment puis-je savoir que je peux te faire confiance?"

"Sérieusement, Rachel," dit-il, refusant de jouer à ce jeu plus longtemps. "J'essais juste de montrer un peu d'intérêt à ta vie."

"Nous allons bien. Merci de le demander," je me réassayais dans mon siège et regardait le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Rachy?" Demanda Jesse, prenant ma main pour avoir mon attention.

Je retirais ma main de la sienne pour la poser sur mes genoux. "Tout va bien. J'imaginais juste que cette soirée serait meilleur. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas quelques choses d'amusant la prochaine fois? Ils viennent d'ouvrir un bar karaoké dans le centre ville. Nous pourrions essayer. Peut-être serait-ce amusant?" Demandai-je. "Nous avons chanter un duo ensemble seulement une fois."

"Le karaoké est pour ceux qui n'ont pas de talent," dit Jesse de façon catégorique. "Je préfère mette mon talent à bon escient. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir un film? J'ai entendu dire que Grease allait passer."

"Okay. Ça m'a l'air bien," acceptais-je. Être assis dans le noir d'une salle de cinéma n'était pas exactement ma définition d'amusant, mais au moins c'était une comédie musicale.

* * *

"Tu vas à un mariage avec Puck?"

Je me glaçais à l'entente de cette voix. Cette voix si familière que j'aimais tant entendre.

"Finn." C'était le seul mot que je pouvais dire à ce moment. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment reparler depuis que je m'étais mis avec Jesse.

"Tu vas à un rendez vous avec Puck mais tu refuses même de me regarder?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça," dis-je, en faisant quelques pas vers lui. "Je ne suis pas intéressée par Noah. C'est juste une faveur. De plus, je suis avec Jesse maintenant." Il grimaça à ce nom. "Finn, je m'inquiète pour toi, vraiment. Nous sommes juste... pas fait pour être ensemble. Nous sommes toxique l'un pour l'autre. Nous faisons ressortir le pire chez l'autre. Nous avons eu notre chance et maintenant c'est fini."

"Rachel, je suis désolé. J'ai tout foiré avec toi et je ne peux pas le regretter plus," dit-il au même moment que la cloche se mit à sonner.

"Je suis désolé, Finn. Je dois y aller." Je tournais les talons et me dirigeais en classe. Mon rythme s'accéléra à chaque pas que je faisais jusqu'à mon cours d'anglais. J'entrais dans la salle et recherchais rapidement un bureau vide. Malheureusement pour moi, le seul siège disponible était juste à côté de celui de Noah. Je m'assis et essayais d'éviter tout contact visuel avec lui. Peut-être ne me dérangera-t-il pas.

"Hey, Berry, le mariage, c'est la semaine prochaine. Je te donnerais plus de détail plus tard," me dit-il. "Oh, assure-toi de porter quelques choses de court. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de sortir avec une prude."

Je me moquais. "Que tu es charmant, Noah. Je t'assure que je porterais ce que je veux sans aucune suggestions de ta part."

"Allez, Berry, j'ai une réputation à garder."

"Et sortir avec Rachel la loser améliorerait ta réputation?" Demandais-je, en le regardant finalement.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," répliqua-t-il simplement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire?" Demandai-je.

"Okay, tout le monde!" Mme Peck marcha dans la salle. "Allons-y."

Je lançais un dernier regard à Noah avant de tourner mon attention à Mme Peck. Où voulait-il en venir?

* * *

Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite?  
Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer avec Jesse? Puck?  
Merci d'avoir lu!  
N'hésitez-pas à laisser quelques petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapitre 3

Hellow! Comment allez-vous?

Ayant pas mal d'avance sur la traduction des chapitres, je me suis dit que j'allais désormais publier le mercredi et les weekends ^^

(Et pourquoi pas entre deux, donc beaucoup moins d'attente entre chaque! Top non?)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède malheureusement toujours pas Glee (sinon ça serait team Puckleberry à fond, croyez-moi!) ni l'histoire qui est à Emma8745.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je les note tous pour pouvoir tout donner à l'auteur de cette fiction, ça lui fera plaisir :)

Mama: Aaah si seulement... Tu le sauras dans quelques chapitres! Malheureusement en français il y a tellement peu de fiction puckleberry. Je ne saurais pas vraiment t'aider vu que je vais sur celle en anglais pour avoir plus de choix. D'ailleurs, il y en a quelques unes que j'aimerai bien traduire, va falloir que je mp les auteurs ^^

KR: N'est-ce pas? Il a toujours son petit caractère, c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai bien apprécier cette fiction :) Jetons Jesse dans la fosse aux lions!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et à mercredi!

* * *

Chapitre n°3

"Noah!" L'appelais-je en sortant de ma classe d'anglais et entrant dans le couloir. "Noah!" J'attrapai son bras et le forçai à se retourner pour me faire face.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, avec un air légèrement agaçé. Il serra ma main qui était sur son bras.

"As-tu réellement besoin de moi pour aller au mariage car je suis juive, ou est-ce pour une autre raison?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. "Quelle autre raison ça pourrait être?"

"Noah, j'ai été humilié avant, et je refuse que cela m'arrive de nouveau. Sois juste honnête avec moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'aller au mariage avec toi?"

"Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je suis le mauvais gars?" il leva les mains en l'air. "Je ne suis pas toujours en train de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un tu sais."

"Noah, je ne voulais pas dire ça, okay?" Lui dis-je, agrippant de nouveau son bras pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Il baissa le regard sur ma main, et je l'enlevais rapidement, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine à la place. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un montre un réel intérêt à faire quelques choses avec moi. Alors, pardonne-moi d'avoir pensé que c'était pour autre chose."

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna, s'éloignant de moi sans un mot.

* * *

"Rachel, chérie, comment était l'école aujourd'hui?" Demanda mon père quand je rentrais à la maison cette après-midi après les cours.

"C'était super," répondis-je, posant mon sac à dos sur le canapé et m'asseyant à côté. "Comment s'est passé ton travail aujourd'hui?"

"C'était bien," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Écoute, Rachel, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose."

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demandais-je, en devenant concerné.

"Non, non, rien de tout ça," commença-t-il. "Je pensais juste la nuit dernière et j'ai réalisé que nous n'avions pas eu la chance de rencontrer correctement Jesse. Donc, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien l'inviter à dîner demain soir."

"Demain soir?" Demandais-je. "Je vais l'appeler maintenant et lui demander." Je sautais jusqu'à ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais aucun doute dans mon esprit que le dîner se passerait à merveille. Jesse avait toujours été bon pour faire une bonne première impression. Je composais son numéro et mis mon téléphone à l'oreille quand ça commença à sonner.

"Bonjour?" Répondit Jesse après la troisième sonnerie.

"Jesse? C'est Rachel," dis-je dans le téléphone. Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre; c'était une de mes mauvaises habitudes quand j'étais au téléphone.

"Rachel? Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Vocal Adrenaline est en répétition en ce moment. Fait vite," dit-il sèchement.

J'hésitais, choquer par la dureté dans sa voix. "Est-ce que tu es libre demain soir? Mes pères voudraient t'inviter à dîner."

"Demain soir? Ouais, bien sûr je serais là," répondit-il. "Je dois y aller Rachel, je passe te prendre demain matin avant d'aller au lycée comme d'habitude."

"Okay, je te verrais là alors," dis-je et raccrochais le téléphone. Je souriais; demain allait être génial. Mes pères allaient adorer Jesse. Comment ne pas l'aimer? Il aimait les comédies musicales, les vieux films, et toutes les autres choses que mes pères aimaient. Quand on y pensait, Jesse et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup. D'une certaine façon il était la version mâle de moi. Je secouais la tête. C'était trop bizarre de penser à ça.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que Jesse aime manger? J'aimerais lui préparer quelque chose qu'il aime pour le dîner de demain soir," dit mon père durant notre soirée de jeux en famille. Le jeu de ce soir était _Sorry!_

"N'importe quelle fantaisie ira." Répondis-je. "Je ne connais pas son aliment préféré, mais je sais que les repas simples ne sont pas son truc."

"Que dirais-tu que nous fassions les célèbres lasagnes des Berry? Tout le monde les aime," suggéra mon père. "Tu pourrais m'aider à les faire si tu veux."

"Okay, je suis sure qu'il en sera ravi," dis-je en glissant mon dernier pion rouge sur la case de départ. "Je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre à merveille. Il s'accorde très bien avec notre famille. Broadway, la musique, il est dans tout ça."

"Ça me semble incroyable déjà," souriait mon père. "Alors, Rachel, comment toi et Jesse vous êtes vous rencontrer? Je ne pense pas que tu nous en ais jamais parlé."

"Il est dans Vocal Adrenaline. C'est le chanteur en fait. Nous nous somme rencontré dans un magasin de musique où nous étions tous les deux à la recherche de musique pour nos Glee club," expliquais-je. "Nous avons chanté un duo ensemble, et laissez-moi vous dire, notre alchimie musicale était incroyable! C'est tellement merveilleux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui peut me suivre vocalement."

"Qu'en est-il de cet autre garçon dont tu nous parlais toujours? Quel était son nom? Flint?"

"Son nom est Finn," corrigeais-je. "Nous chantons ensemble et c'est tout. Jesse est génial. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre."

"Okay. Calme. Je demandais seulement," ria mon père.

* * *

"Mes pères sont très heureux de te rencontrer" ai-je dit à Jesse durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'école le lendemain matin. "Ils ont tout planifié pour la soirée."

Jesse sourit de son siège conducteur. "Je suis impatient de les rencontrer aussi. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont formidables. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gars flippaient tellement de rencontrer les parents."

"Et bien, tu es naturellement charmant. Tu n'auras jamais à te soucier que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas" lui dis-je.

"Tu es gentille," sourit-il. "Alors, le week-end prochain, au théâtre du centre-ville, il y a un spectacle. _Wicked_ pour être exact." Mon visage s'illumina. "Tu voudrais y aller?"

"Si je voudrais y aller?" Je criais. "Bien sûr! _Wicked_ est l'une de mes émissions préférées! Le week-end prochain me semble-"

"Te semble quoi?"

_Week-end prochain._

_Le mariage._

_Noah._

"Je ne peux pas y aller."

"Que veux-tu dire par tu ne peux pas y aller?"

"J'ai déjà quelques choses de prévu."

"Tu ne peux pas annuler? Rachel, ce n'est pas tous les week-ends que _Wicked_ joue dans l'Ohio.

"Je sais et je suis tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir demandé à t'accompagner, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas annuler mes plans_." Pourquoi dis-tu ça Rachel? C'est juste un mariage avec Noah! Bien sûr que tu peux annuler!_

Jesse laissa échapper un profond soupire et ne dit pas plus.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas annuler le rendez-vous avec Noah. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui devais quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose me disait que je devais y aller.

_Quel est le problème avec toi Rachel?_

* * *

Personnellement, je la comprend parfaitement (même si elle, elle ne se comprend pas encore assez bien haha). Qui voudrait annuler un rendez-vous avec Puck? Faudrait être fou non mais oh!

Et vous, qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place?

Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée/soirée! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour!  
Après quelques fêtes mouvementés (deux d'affilées) pour Halloween, me voici d'attaque pour ce nouveau chapitre!  
J'ai pratiquement fini de corriger tout les chapitres!

KR: Oui je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Moi non plus je ne suis pas une fan de guimauve dès le premier chapitre! Ou serait le piment? haha. On se demande n'est pas? En tout cas pas moi, au contraire! =D  
De rien ^^ je suis contente que cette fiction plaise, donc ça me fait plaisir de traduire :)

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, je ne possède ni Glee, ni l'histoire qui est à **Emma8745**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre n°4

Le parfum des lasagnes remplit toute la maison. Tout avait été nettoyé à la perfection, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile étant donné que généralement nous étions une famille soignée. Je regardai l'horloge une fois de plus, Jesse devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait prévu d'arriver à 19h00, juste après avoir terminé les répétitions de Vocal Adrenaline où ils font une heure supplémentaire le vendredi.

Enfin, la sonnette retentit, signalant son arrivée. _Ça y est!_

Mon père fit un large sourire à ce son, il était évidemment très heureux de rencontrer Jesse. Je me précipitai vers la porte, dans l'espoir d'y arriver avant mon père, mais une fois que j'atteignais ma destination, mon père avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à notre invité. S'il vous plaît, faite qu'ils ne m'embarrassent pas!

"Tu dois être Jesse," accueillis mes pères. "Nous avons tellement entendu parler de toi!"

_Vraiment, papa?_

"Entre," dit mon père en s'écartant, permettant à Jesse d'entrer dans la maison. Il entra, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon tout en tenant un gros bouquet de roses dans les mains. C'était, en fait, la première fois qu'il entrait réellement à l'intérieur de la maison. Ses yeux scrutèrent le hall d'un œil critique avant de finalement atterrir sur moi. Il sourit dans ma direction.

"Bonjour, Rachel," dit-il.

"Jesse," dis-je en retour.

"Oh, est-ce des roses?" Demanda mon père, remarquant enfin les roses. "C'est vraiment gentil, Jesse. Rachel, n'est-ce pas que c'est gentil?"

"C'est adorable." _Même si je lui avais déjà dit la semaine dernière que je préférais les lys_.

"Nous devrions les mettre dans de l'eau. Je vais leur chercher un vase," dit mon père, partant avec les fleurs.

Jesse s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste en face de moi. Il sourit avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser. "Ta maison est incroyable."

"Tes fleurs sont incroyables," répondis-je, obtenant un autre baiser. "Nous devrions probablement aller à la cuisine. Mes pères ne comprennent pas vraiment la notion de vie privée. Ils vont probablement faire irruption ici à tout moment."

"D'accord,"rit-il. Il me suivit dans le couloir, "est-ce que je sens des lasagnes?"

"Oui, j'ai aidé mon père à les faire un peu plus tôt. Crois-moi, tu n'as jamais mangé de lasagne jusqu'à ce que tu essayes la recette de la famille Berry. Elles sont à mourir."

"Je peux à peine attendre."

Nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine au même moment où mon père plaça les fleurs dans un grand vase.

"Sers-toi, Jesse," dit mon père, en désignant les lasagnes. "Et si tu as besoin de quelques choses, n'ai pas peur de demander. Notre maison est ta maison."

"Merci beaucoup," déclara Jesse en attrapant une assiette.

Nous nous sommes tous servis la nourriture puis allèrent déposer nos assiettes pleines dans la salle à manger. Les roses de Jesses étaient placées au centre de la table, remplissant la pièce de leur parfum. Bien que mon père et Jesse semblent penser que les roses symbolisaient l'amour et la paix, les fleurs me rappelaient simplement le perfectionnisme de Jesse. Des roses. C'était tellement basique. C'était la fleur des rendez-vous en général. Il n'y avait rien d'original, et aucune raison derrière l'achat de ces fleurs. Jesse était typique. Il avait juste pris des roses.

* * *

"Alors, Jesse, tu es à Vocal Adrenaline, non?" Demanda mon père, en finissant ses lasagnes.

"Oui. Je vais au lycée Carmel," répondit Jesse.

"Ah, je vois. À quelle distance se trouve Carmel d'ici? Ça doit te prendre un certain temps de venir jusqu'ici."

"Et bien, normalement, je mets environ 45 minutes en voiture, mais comme mes parents ne sont pas en ville, je suis chez ma tante. Elle vit à mi-chemin entre ici et Carmel, de cette façon je mets moins de temps à me déplacer."

"Bien," commenta mon père. "Que fais-tu pour t'amuser? En dehors du chant, je veux dire."

"Je danse," répondit Jesse, "et j'essaye aussi d'écrire ma propre comédie."

Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage, "Vraiment? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé?"

"Je comptais t'en faire une surprise. Un jour, quand nous vivrons nos rêves à New York, tu auras la chance de jouer le rôle principal."

J'attrapai sa main sous la table. Bien sur, Jesse avait beaucoup de défauts, mais le bien l'emportait toujours sur le mal. C'était vraiment un gars incroyable.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée s'était super bien passé. Nous étions tous assis autour de la table, à partager des histoire et rire ensemble. C'était exactement ce que j'avais prévu qu'il se passe. Jesse correspondait parfaitement à ma petite famille. Nous avions réellement quelque chose de spéciale.

Plus tard, je raccompagnais Jesse à sa voiture. Je me suis penchée vers lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais me glaçai à la vue de son regard sérieux sur son visage.

"Tout va bien?" Lui demandai-je.

"Rachel, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit?" Demanda Jesse.

Je lui donnais un regard interrogateur, "qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Je t'aime, Rachel." J'attrapai mes deux mains. "Je le pense vraiment. Je tiens à être sure que tu le saches."

"Je le sais," ai-je dit, tapant dans un caillou avec ma chaussure. "Je sais que tu le penses."

Il baissa les yeux au sol. Ce n'était évidemment pas la réponse souhaitée.

"Jesse, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre."

Il secoua la tête. "Je te verrai lundi devant l'école." Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et glissa sur le siège conducteur.

"Jesse, ne pouvons-nous pas en parler? Je suis désolé!"

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. "Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Rachel."

"Jesse!" Appelais-je après que sa voiture recula. Il se retira de l'allée et partit au loin. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile à dire en retour? C'était tellement simple. _Je t'aime aussi._ C'était simple à dire, à condition d'être une personne correcte.

* * *

Quand je me préparais pour aller au lit, mon téléphone portable se mit soudainement à sonner. Je lis l'identification de l'appelant, _Noah Puckerman._

J'ai soupiré quand je répondis au téléphone. "Comment puis-je t'aider?"

"Rachel?" Il avait la voix pâteuse, il avait clairement bu. "Rachel! Tu as répondu."

"Noah, y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu me téléphones à 11h du soir?" Demandai-je. Et il se demandait pourquoi je n'avais jamais voulu être près de lui. Il était tellement immature.

"T'ai-je jamais dit comme tu es jolie?"

_Attends, quoi?_ "Noah, combien as-tu bu?"

"Juste un petit peu," dit-il dans le téléphone. "T'ai-je jamais dit comme tu étais étonnante?"

"Noah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis," dis-je. "Tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi et de te reposer un peu. Je te verrai lundi ok?"

"Mais, Rache-" je raccrocha le téléphone avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

* * *

Jesse a malheureusement fait bonne impression!  
J'aurais bien aimé qu'il critique les lasagnes pour une descente directe en enfer haha.  
Mais à quoi rime ce coup de téléphone? Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain épisode!  
A dans quelques jours ;) 


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour vous tous!  
Je suis désolé, j'ai un petit jour de retard! J'ai dû monter un meuble pour ma mère et ça s'est terminé à 1h00 du matin...  
Mais bon, il est fini, bien beau, pas de problème de construction... Donc oufff! :)

Retournons à nos moutons!

Voici un chapitre assez important pour Rachel! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est encourageant :D

KR: Haha, exactement! Un gars comme Jesse, je ne supporterais pas! T'en sauras prochainement ;)  
JazzyO: Hihi, la voici! En espérant qu'elle te plaise!  
Juju.15: Aaaah si seulement on savait! J'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup savoir aussi! ^^  
Bonne lecture! 

Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, (mais je tenterai quand même de commander Puck à Noël) ni l'histoire qui est a Emma8745.

* * *

Chapitre n°5

_Rachel- C'est la semaine de repos à Carmel, nous avons pris un voyage de dernière minute à Los Angeles. Je te verrai lundi prochain. -Jesse._

Je lis le texto un millier de fois, ou du moins ça semblait l'être. Quoi? C'est tout? Pas même un au revoir? Sans aucun avertissement de son départ? Il m'avait dit qu'il me conduirait à l'école. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Jesse.

Et pourquoi Los Angeles? La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, Jesse détestait L.A. parce que c'était, comme il le dit, pour ceux qui voulaient se faire remarquer. Non pas que je sois en désaccord, mais c'était tellement différent de lui. Jesse n'était pas le genre de gars qui agissait sur un coup de tête. Il flippait si jamais j'essayais de le surprendre ou de modifier n'importe lequel de nos plans. C'était un homme prévoyant, et il avait toujours semblé satisfait de son choix de vie.

Peut-être a-t-il finalement réalisé qu'il était temps de changer. Peut-être que finalement, il avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours être parfait et qu'il vit un peu.

Non, même si Jesse avait vraiment essayé de changer son attitude, il ne serait jamais aller aussi loin. Son idée 'd'être plus délirant' était de mettre à fond des musiques de spectacle tout en conduisant 17 kilomètres-heure au-dessus de la limite de vitesse, avec les vitres baissées.

Peut-être qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'il était retenu prisonnier dans sa cave? Peut-être que quelqu'un était si jaloux de son remarquable talent qu'ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser de le concurrence. Il pourrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est!

_Pensée rationnelle, Rachel. Calme-toi. Il va juste profiter d'une simple semaine de vacances à Los Angeles avec ses amis de Vocal Adrenaline. Tout va bien._

_... J'ai besoin d'une aspirine._

* * *

"Et bien, nous sommes arrivés," Papa gara la voiture sur le parking en face du lycée. Il prit une gorgée de son café. Il n'était pas habitué à se réveiller si tôt pour me conduire à l'école depuis que Jesse avait repris le rôle de chauffeur. J'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir le permis.

"Merci de m'avoir amené," ai-je souri en m'excusant. "Je ne voudrais pas perturber ta matinée."

"Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis chérie. Je suis heureux de le faire. Ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas fait quelques choses juste nous deux. Donc c'est bien" répondit mon père.

J'ai hoché la tête montrant mon accord. "Tu as raison, ça faisait un certain moment. Tu te souviens quand nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller toujours chercher de la crème glacé après la maternelle? Je prenais toujours de la fraise et toi tu commandais de la vanille?"

"Oui, je me souviens. Nous y allions si souvent que l'homme derrière le comptoir nous appelait par nos prénoms. Quel était son nom?"

"Jeremy," répondis-je, perdu dans les souvenirs de mon enfance. "Il avait pris l'habitude de préparer nos commandes pour qu'elles soient prête quand nous franchissions la porte." J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et regardait l'école, me souvenant que je devais aller en classe. "Je devrais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard."

"Oui," a répondu papa. "Passe une bonne journée!"

"Toi aussi" dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Je lui fis signe quand il commença à reculer. Il tourna sur le parking et se dirigea vers la maison. J'entrais dans l'établissement scolaire, et allais directement à mon casier. Après avoir rassemblé toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour mes cours du matin, je me dirigeais vers ma salle préférée dans l'ensemble du bâtiment: l'auditorium. C'était le lieu où je venais penser, chanter, parfois je venais même manger mon repas là-bas. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais vraiment être seul. _Ce n'était pas comme si les autres membres du Glee club prenaient sur leur temps libre pour pratiquer en dehors de Glee. (À l'exception de Kurt.)_

Le piano était installé au centre de la scène. La lumière réfléchissait sur la peinture noire et rendait éclatant le piano. Le piano était un instrument extraordinaire. Les partitions de Brad pour les pratiques de Glee étaient encore attachées au pupitre. J'ai légèrement appuyé sur les touches du piano une fois que je fus assise sur le banc. Le bruit flottait partout dans la salle.

J'arrêtais de jouer quand je me concentrais sur les millions de pensées qui volaient dans ma tête. Devoir, Glee, famille, lycée... les garçons. Garçons. Jesse. Noah. Jesse ne semblait pas réellement se soucier de moi en ce moment. Il m'aime? Et bien, il a certainement une drôle de façon de le montrer. Savait-il ce qu'était l'amour? Savais-je moi-même ce qu'était l'amour?

Je luttais avec depuis que Jesse m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'avait pris au dépourvu avec sa... déclaration? Comment savait-il? Tout le monde disait que, quand vous aimiez quelqu'un, vous le saviez. Vous savez quoi? Je ne ressentais rien quand je le voyais. Je ne souhaitais pas constamment être avec lui. Je ne me ressentais pas relié à lui d'aucune façon. Je ne sentais pas de papillons dans mon estomac quand j'étais avec lui.

Pourquoi ne ressentais-je rien? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour moi?

_Je n'aimais pas Jesse. _

Cette seule pensée leva un poids énorme sur mes épaules.

_Je n'avais jamais aimé Jesse._

Ce fut une révélation énorme. Oui, je m'intéressais à lui, mais je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Dès le début, ce n'était qu'un rebond. Je suis seulement sortie avec lui car je me sentais... appréciée. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette conversation si mon coeur n'avait pas été brisé. Je n'aurais même jamais parlé à d'autre rivals.

Je me sentais tellement mieux. Plus de pression. Plus de soucis. Et dès que Jesse reviendrait, j'aurais besoin de lui dire la vérité. Maintenant, j'avais quelque chose sur quoi m'inquiéter.

* * *

La première chose que je remarquais lors de la répétition de Glee cette après-midi était l'absence de Noah. Seuls onze d'entre nous occupait la salle de chant. À bien y penser, il n'était pas en cours d'anglais non plus. Je pensais juste qu'il séchait les cours, comme d'habitude, mais je suppose que j'avais tort.

Je pensais encore à ses paroles de vendredi soir. _Jolie. Incroyable_. Où voulait-il en venir?

Il était ivre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. J'étais probablement la seule personne potentielle de la nuit. Flagrant.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il sèchait le Glee club. Il pouvait louper les cours sans se soucier de rien mais il aimait le Glee club. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait pour la même raison que nous tous en fait. Nous étions speciales dans le Glee club. Nous avions besoin de tout le monde dans le Glee club.

Alors pourquoi aurait-il séché? Peut-être voulait-il éviter quelque chose? Moi? Non, Noah ne sécherait pas à cause de ça.

"Très bien tout le monde," dit M. Schuester en entrant dans la salle en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il griffonna le programme de la semaine sur le tableau blanc et commença à nous expliquer. Je voulais faire attention, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer. Chaque fois que j'essayais de me distraire, une autre pensée traversa mon esprit. Je me sentais comme si on m'avait jeté une malédiction, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi inquiète au sujet des problèmes de tout le monde? Peut-être que j'étais mieux quand personne ne m'aimait.

* * *

Rachel commence ENFIN à faire le point sur ses sentiments!  
Ca y va lentement, mais surement haha.  
Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucouuu!  
Quel froid! J'ai même eu droit à un peu de neige pendant une heure ou deux puis c'est redevenu de la pluie. (Vive les petites campagnes, à 5 min en voiture, il ne tombait rien!) Heureusement, ça n'a pas tenu. Ouuuuf!  
On est Mercredi, ce qui veut dire: Nouveau chapitre! Un chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire!  
Et pourquoi? Car c'est celui du Mariage! :D

KR: Heyyy! Je ne sais pas si on peu en commander plusieurs, sinon je me fais mon harem hein! N'est-ce pas? Un peu longue cette jeune fille. Merci :)  
Juju.15: Oui, c'est vrai que ses chapitres sont généralement court, (du coup, je traduis plus rapidement, c'est l'avantage haha)  
JazzyO: Et bien, tout le monde est content, c'est top! :D Oui Puck c'est le meilleur haha

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages (dommage...) ni l'histoire qui est à Emma8745.

Bonne lecture! 

* * *

Chapitre n°6

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. J'eus un test en cours d'algèbre, le mercredi (super-facile, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi tout le monde prétendait que c'était dur), une dissertation à faire en cours d'anglais au sujet de mon point de vue sur le plagiat moderne (et je m'en soucie parce que...?), et j'avais eu un nouveau TP à faire en chimie (ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, tout ce que nous faisions était de tester la réaction de différents produits chimiques lorsqu'ils étaient brûlés. Donc facile). Mais à part ça, la semaine passa rapidement.

La seule véritable partie compliquée de ma semaine s'était passé mardi. C'était juste avant que les cours commencèrent le matin, et je me rendais à mon casier...

Je marchais dans les couloirs de William McKinley High School en allant vers mon casier. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Jesse, ou de Noah. C'était un peu étrange, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient délibérément essayé de m'éviter. Et bien, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Selon les sites de blog d'étudiants, j'étais la plus grande loser de l'école.

_Je tournais au coin du couloir qui me conduisait à mon casier, et je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Juste en face de mon casier se tenait Noah Puckerman. Il avait son téléphone à la main, tapant rapidement sur les touches, et le replaça dans la poche de sa veste._

_"Bonjour, Noah?" Ai-je dit quand je me suis approché de mon casier. "Que fais-tu ici?"_

_Il me regarda, et se poussa de mon chemin pour que je puisse ouvrir mon casier. "J'ai quelques détails pour le mariage samedi. Je passe te chercher à 13h. Est-ce que ça va?"_

_"Oui, ça m'a l'air bien," répondis-je. Je terminai de prendre mes livres. "Alors, as-tu passé un bon week-end?" J'espérais qu'il ne mentionnerait rien au sujet de son appel téléphonique._

_"Oui, d'après ce que je m'en souviens du moins," a-t-il dit._

_"Oh. Donc tu ne te souviens vraiment pas quoi que ce soit à ce propos?" Demandai-je. "Pas même à qui tu ais parlé ou quoi que ce soit?"_

_"Non," dit-il. "Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose?"_

_"Non," je secouais la tête. "Je dois aller en cours. Je te parlerai plus tard, ok?" Je marchais près de lui et m'en allais en classe. Voilà, j'avais obtenu une réponse de sa part._

Donc maintenant, j'étais assise dans ma chambre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il fallait porter pour mon rendez-vous de demain avec Noah Puckerman. _Je n'avais jamais pensé que je dirais ça!_

Noah avait été étrangement doux avec moi ces derniers temps. Parfois, durant la semaine dernière, il avait marché avec moi à travers les couloirs de l'école. Parfois, après que je sois sortie de mon cours, il était déjà dans le couloir à m'attendre. Dans un premier temps, nous avions pris l'habitude de parler du mariage. Noah m'avait parlé de tous les membres de sa famille. Sa famille du côté de sa mère semblait si gentille, j'étais impatiente de tous les rencontrer. Nous apprenions de plus en plus à nous connaitre l'un l'autre, et de plus en plus souvent, nos conversations dérivaient vers des choses sans aucun rapport avec le mariage. Nous parlions de tout et de rien en même temps, j'ai découvert que nous avions effectivement plus de points en commun que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé.

Parfois, je me surprenais à me demander comment se passerait un vrai rendez-vous avec Noah Puckerman. Pas sortir avec lui comme nous l'avions fait la dernière fois que nous avions été dans ma chambre mais avoir un véritable rendez-vous avec lui. Chaque fois que je me surprenais à penser à cela, je m'obligeais à arrêter. Quels que soient les sentiments que je pouvais ressentir pour Jesse, j'étais très sérieuse dans une relation, et je refusais de tromper. Peu importe combien parfois je le voudrais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée d'une humeur merveilleuse. Les mariages me mettaient toujours de bonne humeur. Pouvoir regarder deux personnes s'engageant entièrement à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie était une chose spectaculaire.

Je descendis du lit et me dirigeai vers mon vélo elliptique pour faire ma séance matinale. Après mon sport, je pris une douche, je mangeais, fis un peu de ménage pour mes pères, et ensuite je me préparais pour le mariage. Quand j'avais dit à mes pères à propos du mariage, ils ont immédiatement contesté le fait que j'aille à un mariage avec Noah plutôt que mon petit ami. Ils étaient confus parce que je venais de leur amener Jesse à la maison pour qu'ils puissent le rencontrer et puis soudain, j'allais à un autre rendez-vous avec un autre garçon. Je leur avais demandé de s'asseoir et je leur ai expliqué que Noah était juste un ami et que j'étais d'aucune façon infidèle à Jesse. Mes pères m'avaient appris à toujours mettre les sentiments des autres en considération, et je voulais juste m'assurer que je vivais encore dans les mêmes normes.

* * *

Je sortis ma nouvelle robe bleue, la passa par la tête et tournoyais devant le miroir. La robe était d'un bleu clair et se terminait au niveau des genoux. Je mis un châle blanc autour de mes épaules nues pour les garder au chaud. Ce n'était pas le meilleur temps pour un mois de mars en Ohio. Mes cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés, et je mis un simple bandeau blanc à fin de garder ma frange hors de mes yeux. Ce n'était pas si souvent que je me sentais vraiment bien dans ma peau, et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces rares jours. Je me sentais confiante en disant que j'avais l'air bien.

"Rachel," appela mon père. "Noah est là!"

"Dit-lui que j'arrive," lui ai-je dit en retour. Je mis de l'argent dans mon sac avec mon téléphone, mon baume à lèvres, et un paquet de chewing-gum. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et mis mes talons. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier mes cheveux et la robe. Quand je fus convaincu que j'étais prête pour le mariage, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, je vis Noah et mes pères. Tous les trois bavardaient, ne me prêtant aucune attention lors de mon entrée grandiose. Je me raclai la gorge, les amenant à tourner leur attention vers moi. Quand ils me regardèrent tous les trois, je continuai à descendre les escaliers. Quand ma descente fut terminée, les trois hommes étaient sans voix pendant un moment.

"Rachel! Tu es tellement fantastique!" Dit mon père. "Tu as grandi si vite!" Il s'approcha pour me tirer dans une étreinte.

"Papa!" Je ris, m'écartant de ses bras.

"Es-tu prêt à y aller?" Lui ai-je demandé. Il hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'à la porte.

"Nous te verrons quand tu rentreras à la maison, Rachel," me dit mon père. Je leur dis au revoir et suivit Noah jusqu'à sa voiture.

Noah m'ouvrit la portière côté passager pour que je puisse monter et la referma derrière moi avant de faire le tour et de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Quand il fut assis et que la voiture démarra, il me regarda, "Rachel, tu es magnifique. Vraiment."

Je fis un grand sourire. "Merci, Noah. Toi aussi tu es bien. Je ne pense pas ne t'avoir jamais vu dans un costume et une cravate avant."Ça te va bien."

"Merci," répondit-il. Il mit la marche arrière et sortit de l'allée. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au mariage pris 45 minutes environs, tout le temps que nous avions passé dans la voiture, il n'y eu aucun moment de silences gênants. Pendant toute la durée du trajet nous avions soit parlé soit chanté avec la radio.

Une fois de plus, je me demandais comment ce serait d'avoir une relation avec Noah. Pas de sortir avec le Loser de Lima qui ne se soucient de rien, mais avec le vrai lui, il était beaucoup plus que tout ça. Il avait un côté doux et sensible aussi, un côté que je voyais de plus en plus. J'apprenais tellement de nouvelles choses à son sujet, que je ne pouvais attendre pour en savoir encore plus.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés au mariage 30 minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Noah m'ouvrit la portière quand nous sommes arrivés. Il était si charmant. Il m'a amené à un groupe de femmes d'âge moyen qui discutait en dehors de l'église.

"Noah!" s'exclama la femme rousse. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps! Viens ici et donne un câlin à ta tante Lisa!" Lisa tira Noah dans un énorme câlin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Qui est-ce?" lui demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

"Je m'appelle Rachel," ai-je dit, tendant la main pour la lui serrer. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Bonjour Rachel," Lisa me serra la main en retour. "Nous nous demandions tous si Noah avait une petite amie!"

Je secouais la tête. "Oh, Noah et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous sommes justes amis."

"Oh, je suis désolé!" répondit Lisa.

"Non, tout va bien," lui assurai-je. Je souris à Noah, qui suggéra que nous allions à l'intérieur prendre nos places. Je le suivis dans l'église et me suis assis avec lui dans le milieu du côté droit. Nous étions assis juste à côté de sa mère et sa petite soeur. Je les ai salué, et appris immédiatement que sa mère était l'une des personnes les plus adorables que je n'avais jamais rencontrées. Nous étions venus séparément d'eux parce que sa mère et sa soeur passaient la nuit ici avec des parents tandis que Noah devait rentrer chez lui pour travailler le dimanche.

La cérémonie débuta peu après. Les demoiselles d'honneur descendirent l'allée dans de très belles robes couleur lilas qui correspondaient parfaitement aux fleurs qu'elles tenaient. Nous regardions tous la mariée qui marchait dans l'allée au côté de son père. Sa robe était magnifique. Une robe bustier avec des paillettes jusqu'en bas. J'étais impatiente de me marier un jour.

Tout au long de la cérémonie, je pouvais sentir le regard que me jeta Noah de temps en temps. Chaque fois que je sentais son regard, je le regardais en retour et lui envoyais un sourire. Il souriait en retour et tourna le regard à nouveau vers les mariés. Puis après quelques minutes, je sentais de nouveau son regard, et nous recommencions ce processus.

* * *

La réception eut lieu juste après le mariage. Nous nous sommes tous réunis dans une salle à manger et nous prenions le repas. La maman de Noah, la soeur, la grand-mère, Noah et moi étions tous assis à une même table. Nous avions discuté tout au long du dîner. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les membres de la famille de Noah. Ils étaient tous si gentils avec moi, je me suis senti comme à la maison.

Peu de temps après, nous avions fini de manger, Noah me demanda d'aller se promener avec lui. Nous nous sommes levés et on a quitté la salle à manger bondée ensemble, et sommes sortis au plein air calme.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Noah. "Ma famille ne t'a pas paru totalement étrange?"

"Quoi? Non!" M'écriais-je. "Ta famille est belle. Je les aime tous. Surtout tes jeunes cousins. Ils sont tous tellement adorable."

"Bien, et je suis désolé qu'ils t'ais gardé et bombardé de questions. Surtout à propos que l'on soit ensemble. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te questionneraient sur ça," a-t-il dit.

"Noah, sérieusement, tout va bien. "Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ils étaient tous si gentils. Je sais d'où tu as reçu ton côté bienveillant," répondis-je. "C'est ce que j'aime le plus à propos de toi, tu sais. Le fait que tu peux être un dur quand tu veux, et en même temps être le type le plus doux que je connaisse."

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, oui. J'avais l'habitude de penser que tu étais juste un mec qui ne se souciait pas de quoi que ce soit, mais plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus que je réalise qu'en fait tu te soucies de tout. Je t'admire, Noah."

"Merci d'avoir dit ça Rachel. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse et qui ne m'ait jamais rien dit de tel, ça signifie réellement quelque chose pour moi," dit-il. "Tu es vraiment cool."

Je souris. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était important pour lui de se sentir réellement apprécié, ou d'être gratifié par quelqu'un. Noah et moi avions marché quelques pas en silence, avant que je ne sente sa main approcher et prendre la mienne. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise et récuperai rapidement ma main.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de te tenir la main? Demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr, tu peux," répondis-je. "Je ne voudrais pas que ça signifie plus pour toi que pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rachel. Je pensais que... " sa voix s'éteignit pendant une seconde. "C'est Jesse?"

Je soupirai, "Noah, tu sais que je sors toujours avec lui. Il ne peut pas être ici en ce moment, mais je lui appartiens toujours. Je suis désolé."

"Non," secoua-t-il la tête. "Je suis désolé. J'ai été trop loin. Tu veux rentrer chez toi? Il est assez tard."

"Bien sûr," acceptais-je. Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur pour prendre nos manteaux et dire au revoir à tout le monde. Mes émotions étaient en conflit. D'un côté j'avais senti que je prenais la bonne décision de ne pas tromper Jesse, mais de l'autre, quand Noah me tenait la main, je me sentais tellement bien.

_Qu'allais-je faire?  
_

* * *

Le trajet du retour en voiture fut silencieux. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot durant tout le long. Le seul bruit léger fut celui de la radio qui remplissait la voiture. Quand nous sommes finalement arrivés dans ma rue, il était presque minuit.

J'avais passé la majorité du trajet en voiture à faire le tri de mes pensées. Il était tard, j'étais fatigué, et peut-être que je ne pensais pas aussi rationnellement que je devrais probablement le faire généralement, mais je pris ma décision.

_Pas de retour en arrière maintenant..._

"Noah?" Demandai-je quand il gara la voiture.

"Ouais?" Demanda-t-il, l'air plus fatigué que tout.

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose."

"Quoi?" S'interrogea-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je regardai au fond de ses yeux, essayant de trouver une raison pour revenir en arrière, et rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je l'embrassai.

* * *

Aloooooooors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?  
Personnellement j'A-DO-RE.  
Comment pensiez-vous que ce mariage allait se passer? Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça moi XD  
Bref, on a tout de même le bisous :3  
Une petite review? ^^


End file.
